Language resources
Here are some useful links to help you learn or practice your newly-learned language skills. Multilingual Dictionaries and other references *Word Reference - A translation dictionary with many languages, conjugation tables and a forum for hard-to-find answers Multimedia * Watch TED talks in the language of your choice (some have the option to choose different subtitles) *BookBox YouTube channel - Children's Stories in many languages. * BookMooch - An international community of free book exchange. Because it might be either tough or extremely expensive to buy books in a foreign language new on the internet. Here's how it works : you post the books you want to give away and, for each book you've given (you have to pay for shipping), you get 1 point if it's in your country or 3 if it's outside. You pay the same number of points to ask for a book (which is free because the sender pays). * La Fabla Project - A very interesting blog, with a few tools for language learners, among which a language learning pairing system to find you someone willing to learn your language speaking the language you want to learn, for internet exchanges. Look it up here. It's available in 5 languages : French, Español, Deutsch, English and Euskara (Basque). Because the author is French Canadian married with a Basque and living in the Basque part of Spain. * Subtitles: Open Subtitles, DivXSubtitles, DivXSubs, Movie Subtitles, and many others - Search engines for subtitles files in many languages. You can download individual subtitles for almost any movie to add to your digital audio-video movies found elsewhere (many DVDs and Blu-Rays these days come with a digital copy, if you can't rip it yourself. I won't give advice for illegal activities here). *Yabla - fairly cheap but not free. Includes videos with transliterations ( words written in the language of the video) beneath the video, and a translation under that. Available for English speakers in German, French, Italian, Chinese and Spanish, and for English learners in MANY other languages (although not all of those have translations.) Includes games and a dictionary, can slow down or replay segments of the video. Speaking Practice *iTalki - Free. Connects you with teachers and native speakers in a variety of languages. *Shared Talk - Free. Offers voice chat and text chat. *Verbling - speak live online in a group via video chat (Google Hangouts) or take live video classes for $3 US each. If you buy more classes they are cheaper per class. Other languages besides Spanish, too. Tools (online and offline) *Anki - excellent flashcard program. Available for PC, Android, iOS, and website. Free user-created card sets for download. See decks. Plus make your own cards. It supports sound, images, extremely customizable. *Bible Gateway - If you enjoy reading the Bible, see how easy it is to put two (or even more!) translations side by side on the screen. **Load up BibleGateway **find a translation you like in the drop down box on the right **enter a passage into the search box (e.g. James 1:5) **watch as Bible Gateway displays your passage in your first translation **now you can click on the "add parallel' button (just to the right) and select a second translation **watch as BibleGateway displays both translations in parallel **you can add more .... *DW - News in many European and some Asian languages. *EuroNews - International News in various languages *Memrise - Crowdsourced and free, like Duolingo. Many courses available, not just languages. Allows you to learn in a different way. Also on mobile, iOS and Android. At its base is a flashcard app. *Cram - Lets you create flashcards to study. Also, you have access to other people's flashcards. *Conversation Exchange - find speakers of all kinds of languages and speak to them for practise. *Cursos Online Grátis - Portuguese website, but has links to English -> other language courses for free online. (Includes Mandarin, Urdu, English) * Fonetiks - A site with many, if not every, sounds in different languages, even complete with some regional differences (compare Canadian to Belgian, Switzerland and France French, for exemple) *GoldenDict - An opensource (free) software (also available in portable version to install on a flash drive) to connect to many online dictionaries (you can add the addresses yourself to your favorite ones) and search them all at once with one search. * IE Languages - Free language courses with videos in many languages, the most interesting part that I've found is with the slang, it really help with the video supporting the lesson by showing how the spoken expression would be written, of where it comes from (compared to standard correct, or literary language) *Lexisrex - lets you build up word lists and play games to test. Kinda rough around the edges, currently. *Lang-8 - Great site to learn grammar - basic form is free. Enter posts in the target language, have them corrected by native speakers. *Livemocha - native speakers review your work, both written and spoken, and you review theirs. Multiple languages. It changes a lot because they are still figuring out exactly what works best (kind of like Duolingo). Free, but with payment you have advantages, like unlocking lessons more quickly and having professional correct your work. *Quizlet - Flashcard learning online with many subjects. Chinese *WeChat - a free Chinese app for smartphones that you can find native Chinese speakers to talk to. Can type using characters with a downloaded keyboard or use it as a walkie-talkie where it saves messages to be listened to and replied to. Basically a delayed phone call but will give practise speaking and listening. English Multimedia *English Listening - Portuguese site with links to other websites online to practice English listening. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Dynamo Dictionary - Check the vastness of your vocabulary. French Multimedia *Francais Authentique - Free French podcasts *France TV Pluzz - On demand French streaming videos. *Ici Radio-Canada - Video streaming. *Ici Radio-Canada - Audio streaming. *Radio-Canada RDICA - Live Quebec TV station streaming (not always on the air). **Radio-Canada CBFT -- Same as above but another station. *Radio France - Live French streaming radio. **Player - (Direct to the player) *Slow French - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price *Video - with links to French and Italian music with lyrics. Tools, Courses, Grammar Reference *Dictionnaire des synonymes - A French synonyms *Didier Connexions - Incredible French Course *Didier Latitudes - Incredible French course *The French Experiment - French lessons, children's books, home study tool reviews.dictionary, one of the most complete and useful dictionaries seen by the submitter. *Le grand dictionnaire terminologique - A French - English dictionary for domain specific terms (accountability, geology, medical, etc.). Maintained by L'Office Québécois de la langue française. *Le Pronunciateur - Supports Chrome—speak and check your pronunciation. German Multimedia *Slow German - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Leo - A free German <-> many languages dictionary. Italian Multimedia *Italia Sempre - 1850 italian songs with the original lyrics. *Slow Italian - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price *Video - with links to Italian and French music with lyrics. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Italian Verbs - Italian verbs conjugator (conjugation of more than 20,000 verbs) *RaiEdu Italiano - Rai 15 unit Italian course. Korean Learning Hangeul *Learn Korean - Hangeul with audio and pronunciation guides. **Phonological Notes - Same website as above, includes the phonological notes. *Learn Korean Language—Hangul - Slightly easier and slower than Learn korean, but no audio. **Hangul Irregularities - Same website as above, includes the irregularities of pronunciation. *Korean Letters - iOS app for learning Hangeul, highly recommended. *Korean Wiki Project - Hangul. Has audio, many examples. Continuing to add lessons. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Learn Korean - Beginning grammar. *Learn Korean for Beginners - Beginning grammar. Can buy advanced courses. *How to Study Korean - has beginning to advanced lessons. 100% free, has workbooks, some audio. *Korean Grammar Plus - Korean grammar plus reading practice. *Korean Grammar and Vocabulary Reference - grammar and study reference *My Languages - More Korean grammar reference. *ZKorean - is also a dictionary. *Talk To Me In Korean - 10-14 minute podcasts for learning Korean language. Accompanying PDFs. Portuguese Multimedia *Cifraclub - Music with lyrics and sheet music in Brazilian Portuguese. *Letras - Music with lyrics in Brazilian Portuguese *Toca dos Cinéfilos - Site with movies (most classic and cult ones) from USA, UK, France, Italy and many other countries; all movies in the original language with subtitles in Portuguese. *Vagalume - Music with lyrics in Brazilian Portuguese Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Language Now - Professor Jason. Free video lessons of Portuguese and Spanish. Spanish Applications * DRAE - RAE Spanish dictionary app for Android. * Uforia Musica for iOS and Android. - Live radio, playlists, in Spanish. Multimedia *Destinos - A movie designed to learn Spanish. Broken into 52 half-hour videos. *Frozen - Dubbed in Spanish. *Mitele - Has original shows from Spain. *Peliculas Yonkis - Films streaming dubbed into Spanish. *Series Yonkis - TV shows streaming dubbed into Spanish. *Slow Spanish - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price *Telemundo - American Spanish network, TV shows available for free. *RTVE - Spain's national radio, television, and news website. Streaming radio (canal 5 is all news and talk, kind of like NPR in the United States). Many of the television shows don't stream to other countries, but some do. *VeinteMundos - free site, great articles, Spanish only (source languages English, German, French). MP3's available for all articles, sometimes includes video links with the article and has vocabulary games and some grammar lessons linked. *XDVideos - Has TV shows, such as The Simpsons, Family Guy, and Malcolm in the Middle, dubbed in Spanish. *YouTube Playlist - Playlist of movies dubbed in Spanish, including Finding Nemo, Sleeping Beauty, and Titanic. *Zambombazo - Spanish blog? Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Cervantes - test de clasificación - See if you are Spanish Certified with this test. *Fluencia - Learn Spanish online. First lessons are free, next ones are paid. *Language Now - Professor Jason. Free video lessons of Spanish and Portuguese. *SpanishDict - is a "learn Spanish from the ground up" site like Duolingo, but with a totally different approach. They have videos, flashcards, discussion forums, and an extensive grammar section. It's a phenomenal complement to Duolingo. *Spanish Hour - It's a 50 day course. Hard but good. *Study Spanish - Spanish grammar Category:Help